Once upon facebook
by Miss.Carlie
Summary: life of our favourite characters told on facebook...


**ello dear readers, this my darlings is writing in pore boredom! I as many other my age spend waaay to much time on a site called FACEBOOK! And well this is my take on telling a story from facebooks pov! I think it works well... It is a story so this isnt a one off.. this is simple, fun and easy to write and most importantly I enjoy it. All other stories are on hold until further notice.**

**I DO NOT OWN FACEBOOK, TWILIGHT OR JASPER (I WISH I DID THO!)**

**PLEASE ENJOY KIDDOS**

**Once upon facebook**

**Chapter one **

**Alice Cullen **is now in an open relationship with **Bella Swan**

_Jasper hale likes this and 6 others_

**Michael 'stud' Newton **how open is open? ;)

**Jasper Hale **keep dreaming Newton!

**Edward Cullen **Keep dreaming Jazz.

**Bella Swan **is debating on what to make tonight (33 mins ago)

_whats on your mind?_

**Emmett Swan **whats cooking good looking?

_Alice Cullen likes this Edward Cullen likes this_

**Bella Swan **Spagetti

**Emmett Swan **hurry up then sis! Im so hungry I could eat a bear!

**Michael Newton **can I have some?

**Bella Swan **no.

**Rosalie Hale **is now single

_Emmett Swan likes this and 12 others_

**Emmett Swan **He was never good enough for you anyway Rosie

**Edward Cullen **Good night, good night! parting is such sweet sorrow,That I shall say good night till it be morrow (5 mins ago)

_whats on your mind?_

**Jasper Hale **Dude what time you heading home tomorrow?

**Edward Cullen** About 7ish wanna be back in Forks by 10 need some mommy style breakfast

**Jasper Hale** Can I hitch a lift?

**Edward Cullen** How come, don't you have classes nect week?

**Jasper Hale** Rose just phoned Grammy Hale isn't doing too good and screw classes home to fork!

**Edward Cullen** I hope she gets well, yeah kay no probs. Im off to bed G'night.

**Jasper Hale **thanks night.

**Emmett Swan** you two are complete douchebags, you live together so why have the convo online? Guess college turns you crazy

**Jasper Hale** you didnt go to college so whats your excuse?

**Esme Cullen **is happy all her babies are all under one roof again

_Carlisle Cullen likes this and 3 others_

**Alice Cullen **I love you mommy

**Edward Cullen** I love you more mommy

**Emmett Swan** I love you the mostest mommy Esme

**Bella Swan **I love you Esme

**Jasper Hale** love too Esme

**Rosalie Hale** love you Esme!

**Esme Cullen** I love you all too!

**Carlisle Cullen** What about me?

**Esme Cullen** and you too x

**Bella Swan **is about to be dragged shopping "/

_Alice Cullen likes this_

**Rosalie Hale **RIP GRAMS

_Jasper Hale likes this and 16 others_

**Emmett Swan** I'm here if you wanna talk

**Rosalie Hale** Thanks Em

**Edward Cullen**loves homemade cooking (yesterdat at 21:09)

_whats on your mind?_

**Tanya Denali **hearts to you

_Tanya Denali likes this_

**Rosalie Hale ***cringe*

**Alice Cullen **he just doesnt notice.

_James Reed likes this_

**Bella Swan **he does**.**

**Jessica Standley**who?Does little Alice have a crush?

**Edward Cullen **I hope he doesnt. As youre older brother Id have scare all boys away!

**Emmett Swan** nachos nachos man I wanna eat a nachos man! (3 mins ago)

_Whats on your mind_?

**Rosalie Hale** You wanna go get some pizza? I need to get out of this house!

**Emmett Swan **Im already on my way!

**Carlisle Cullen** its slow day today the hospital... via _facebook iphone_

**Jasper Hale **I do notice.

_Bella Swan likes this_

**Edward Cullen **does want to go back to seattle just yet

_Esme Cullen likes this._

**Tanya Denali **baby Im missing you.

**Jasper Hale** hates funerals

_Carlisle Cullen likes this and 2 others_

**Bella Swan **is now friends with **Jacob Black**

**Jacob Black **hates cats (45 mins ago)

_whats on your mind?_

**Bella Swan **wayhay Jake finally got yourself a facebook account, bout time kiddo

**Jacob Black **Yeah well its a great way to me chicks ;)

**Jasper Hale** has no idea what to say, what will she say?

**Alice Cullen** she'll say yes.

**Bella Swan** is now single

_Edward Cullen likes this_

**Micheal Newton**; )

**Alice Cullen** is now in a relationship with **Jasper Hale**

_**Bella Swan likes this and 12 others**_

**Rosalie Hale **about time

**Alice Cullen **he was just late asking

**Jasper Hale **Sorry ma'am

**Edward Cullen** Jazz we need 'the talk'

**Jasper Hale** damn...

**Edward Cullen** is back in good ol' seattle *sigh*

_Tanya Denali likes this_

**Bella Swan **missing us yet then?

**Edward Cullen** I always miss you

**Bella Swan** I miss you too.

**Tanya Denali** Well hes got his girlfriend to keep him company.

**Jasper Hale** 'the talk' went Eddie boy!

_Carlisle Cullen likes this, Esme Cullen likes this_

**Edward Cullen** is now single

_Alice Cullen likes this and 17 others_

**Jessica Standley** Aww Edward hope your ok

**Lauren Mallory** Im always here for you :)

**Kate Denali** you dick hope your happy my sister is heartbroken

**Rosalie Hale** wow you finally saw sense!

**Kate Denali** And whats that suppose to mean? Hes lucky my sister gave him her time!

**Rosalie Hale** Yeah and from what I hear she gives most the campus of UW most her "time".

**Emmett Swan** wishes that **Bella Swan** would hurry up in the damn bathroom

_Jacob Black likes this_

**Alice Cullen** leave the girl alone!

**Jasper Hale** misses his girl

_Alice Cullen likes this_

**Alice Cullen **Only 2 more days til I see you

**Jasper Hale** 2 days too long!

**Emmett Swan** pussy whipped

**Jasper Hale **jealous?

**Bella Swan** too much damn homework! Cant wait for graduation! (23 mins ago)

_whats on your mind?_

**Jacob Black** Hey Bell's you wanna go see that new action film with me, like on a date?

**Bella Swan** Sorry Jake I can't it's just I dont see you that way, im sorry.

**Jacob Black** How do you know if you wont give me a chance?

**Edward Cullen** She said No, Jacob take that for your answer and go away.

**Jacob Black** who the hell are you? youre not her boyfriend back off.

**Bella Swan** Jacob I said no. Leave it there.

**Emmett Swan **oooh burn Jakey Dawg!

**Charlie Swan** is one hip mofo rawrr

_Emmett Cullen likes this, Billy Black likes this_

**Bella Swan **Emmett hacking onto dads account is a criminal offence and being thats hes cheif of police youre screwed. Dumbass.

**Edward Cullen** needs a date...

_Jessica Standley likes this and 23 others_

**Jessica Standley** Im free Edward :)

**Tanya Denali** haha

**Lauren Mallory **Where? When? Im there ;)

**Bree Tanner **I'll date you :p

**Jane Volturi **Im your girl Edward**!**

**Charlie Swan **oooh pick me Eddie!

**Edward Cullen **Sorry ladies and Emmett but I already have someone in mind, just need to ask her.. hmmm

**Alice Cullen **Grow a pair you moron, you two are meant for each other!

**Esme Cullen** thinks shes needs to teach **Alice Cullen **some volume control!

_Edward Cullen likes this, Carlisle Cullen likes this_

**Charlie Swan** thinks that his sons car keys have decided to disappear...

_Bella Swan likes this_

**Emmett Swan** WHAT?

**Charlie Swan** hack onto my account again and sent crude messages to Sue Clearwater and you'll lose your cards aswell as your car!

**Bella Swan **has a date to get to :)

Esme Cullen likes this and 3 others

**Rosalie Hale **is making cupcakes :) (9 mins ago)

_whats on your mind?_

**Emmett Swan **want to head to blockbuster grab a film?

**Rosalie Hale** I'd love to :)

**Alice Cullen** is loving the amount of shopping I can do in seattle! also I love you Jazz

_Rosalie Hale likes this_

**Jasper Hale** I love you too

**Bella Swan **is now in a relationship with** Edward Cullen**

_Edward Cullen likes this and 13 others_

**Esme Cullen** Im so happy for you both and about time may I add!

**Emmett Cullen** I think a 'Talk' is coming between me and you Eddie boy!

**Edward Cullen** *gulp*

**Alice Cullen** can't wait for graduation! only 3 more days!

_Bella Swan likes this, Rosalie Hale likes this_

**Esme Cullen **Im so proud and sad, awh my baby's all grown up!

**Bella Swan, Emmett Swan, Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, Charlie Swan, Esme Cullen, Carlisle Cullen, Rosalie Hale and Jasper Hale **are now friends with **Reene Dwyer**

**Reene Dwyer **I fell so cool now! Look Bella Im doing it!

_Bella Swan likes this and 8 others_

**Emmett Swan **you go mommy!

**Edward Cullen** cant believe that my first year at college is almost over

_Jasper Hale likes this_

**Bella Swan** next years going to be better

**Edward Cullen** well of course my beautiful girlfriend will be on campus with me :D

**Alice Cullen** as will your beautiful sister

**Rosalie Hale** I'll miss you guys :(

**Emmett Swan** You got me Rose :)

THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING!

PLEASE REVIEW :) THEY MAKE ME A HAPPY WRITER!


End file.
